1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of multimedia devices, and more specifically, to a software configured multimedia control mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software control mechanisms for conventional software multimedia players are known. Conventionally, a multimedia application executes within a conventional multimedia player window. When a multimedia application is selected, the conventional multimedia player launches somewhere on a user's computer screen and a user must then look at the multimedia player to determine where the control buttons are to control functionality of the multimedia application. Thus, a lack of consistent placement of control mechanisms for a multimedia player on a computer screen results in lost productivity from a user having to search for those mechanisms.
Further complicating matters, conventional software multimedia players are rigid with respect to their control mechanisms. The control mechanisms remain the same regardless of the presently executing multimedia application. The control mechanism stays the same for a video multimedia application, a photo album multimedia application, or a voice recorder multimedia application despite changing functionality. Thus, a user is not presented with a control mechanism that is structured to be intuitive for a user. Instead, a user is required to know which buttons on the multimedia player correspond to which control functions for the multimedia application. In turn, rather than simplifying user interactions, conventional systems add to user confusion because of their rigidity and inability to present users with more intuitive user interfaces.
From a multimedia application developer's perspective, having a more configurable control mechanism for products increases user satisfaction and helps increase usage. However, most application developers must conform to the rigid specifications of the established multimedia players. Alternatively, the application developers can create their own custom designed device control screens as well as handle all user interactions, device communications, and screen changes. However, such approaches are time consuming and costly for application developers.
Thus, from the above there is a need for a system and process for a master multimedia control mechanism that (1) provides a consistency of presentation location on a computer screen, (2) is flexible with respect to function control mechanisms provided, and (3) provides application developers application programming interfaces that allow for some customization of assignment of functional control relative to control mechanisms.